Her Diamonds
Plot Anya has become the bad influence and not Owen. Can he take much more of this? Or is it their end? Sub Plot With Eli and Clare both busy. Adam finds a new friend with Evan. But is Adam ready to see he true identity? DG02: Her Diamonds (Scene 1) The episode starts off with Anya in the night club with Bianca and Chloe dancing with a bunch of random guys. When the guys left to get their drinks, Anya went into the bathroom with Chloe about to do some cocaine when Bianca stepped in and said, "Seriously? Your still doing it?" Anya turned to Bianca and said, "Well sometimes you need to learn to be free from all of the stress and well.." Anya then snorts the cocaine, "I think that this is my only escape." "Does Owen have any idea about this?" asked Chloe. "Nope. Neither one of you are gonna tell him at all." replied Anya, "Now come on let's dance!" The part end when Anya, Bianca and Chloe leave the bathroom. (Intro starts and ends) Adam walks into Degrassi and notices Clare by her locker, "Clare!" Adam yelled. Clare turns to Adam and smiles really big. "Hey Adam. How are you doing?" she asked. Adam replied, "I was wondering if you wanted to hang by the Dot today. Since Eli is to busy with the play and all that. What do you say?" Clare just gave a little face and said, "I'd like to. But I have the newspaper now." Adam looked just a little annoyed. "Do you have any other friend you can ask?" Clare asked. "Well no everyone else is busy." Adam replied. "I'm sure you'll find someone." Clare said. She then walks off leaving Adam to stand there in disappointment. Mean while Anya heads to inside Degrassi looking like a terrible mess when Holly J steps in. "Hey.." Holly J said, when she noticed Anya she then said, "Holy crap. Are you okay?" Anya just sat down on the chair and just gave a simple nod to Holly J. "Well okay then." said a concerned Holly J. Anya just put her down ending the part. Meanwhile Adam was at lunch just sitting all by himself. When he noticed a new student walking towards him. The student asked, "Seat taken?" "No go ahead man." Adam replied. "Man when it comes to high school, you have no idea where the hell you belong." the student said. "I know that feeling, trust me" Adam replied. "I'm Adam Torres. You are?" "They call me Evan" Evan replied. "Well nice to meet you man." Adam said. Evan just gave a tiny grin." As she left Degrassi Anya couldn't help but try to find Owen. Only to discover that Owen is talking to Sammi. Which didn't really thrill Anya. When Sammi left, Anya stormed over to Owen and asked, "What the hell was that?" "What was what?" Owen asked. "Sammi! Why were you talking to her?" Anya said with rage. "Anya. We are just friends. That's it." Owen said, "And not to sound like an ass. But where were you at yesterday? We did have a what you like to call a date planned." "Sorry. I was out with Bianca and Chloe." Anya replied. Owen just gave Anya a glance at her face and notices where she sniffed cocaine. "I can't believe you Anya." Owen said, "Your still using it? After what happened with Toronto University?" Anya just had a blank face. "You know what? Just forget it. People think I am a pig? Well look where the table has turned too!" Owen yelled. Owen then stormed off leaving Anya in just total shock. Ending the scene. DH02: Her Diamonds (Scene 2) The scene starts when Adam and Evan were walking to school the next just talking about the most random stuff, "...And then when that girls neck got slit, that was pretty freaky!" Adam said. "Well when it comes to a movie like that, you know there is gonna be some blood." Evan said. Evan and Adam then head to Evan's locker. "Your lucky where your locker is at. You got a nice view of the girls locker room." Adam said. "Well I am not much of a dater." Adam just gave ok face. When he noticed a family photo of Evan's family. "Big family you got there." thats when noticed very closely that one of kids was Fitz. "Why is he in the photo?" Adam asked. "Who Mark?" Evan asked. "How do you know him?" Adam responded. "I knew this would happen." Evan replied with frustration. Adam was just standing there in confusion. "Okay Adam. The truth that guy over there, Mark, he is my brother. My real name is Evan Fitzgerald!" Evan said. Evan then just stormed off. Leaving Adam in complete shock. Anya was walking over to class with Holly J talking about Anya's fight with Owen. "So then he pretty much referred to me as a disgusting pig." Anya said. "Well does he have a reason to call you that?" Holly J asked. Anya just hesitated. "Well. Anya your scaring me." said Holly J. "Well I kinda am still using cocaine." Anya replied. "Seriously? Anya you know what hapened last time!" Holly J yelled, "Let me guess, Owen gave it to you?" "No! It was just me. Owen was just as pissed as you are right now." Anya replied. "I just wished I never got involved with that stupid stuff!" Anya yelled. Holly J just paused and then said, "Well you know how you can stop this. You have to get away from thow it all began." "Your right." Anya said. "I think I know how I can fix it." So after that Anya decided to retreat from class in order to confront her main problem. Back outside, Adam is trying to search for Evan. He had no luck finding him, until Adam found him laying down on one of the bench seats. "Hey." Adam said. Evan just turned his head and back. "Hey." Evan finally said. "Look sorry I flipped out like that, I mean your brother kind of bullied us last semester and.." "And what?" Evan interrupted "Did you think that I was gonna do the same?" Adam just paused and then said, "It was just a bad case of friend judgement. Well let's say I am kind of lacking in the friend department. So what do you say?" Evan just looked at him. He then said, "You sure you don't mind my brother being Fitz?" "Only if you don't mind me being transgender." Adam replied with laughter. Evan then laughed and said, "Wow. Well that dosen't bother me at all. For all I know your just one of the guys." Adam and Evan then high fived eachother and decided to go back into Degrassi. Meanwhile Anya was walking around the Dot to find Owen just sitting at a table. Anya then stepped forward and said, "Hey. We need to talk." "Yeah. I agree" Owen replied. "Oh you do?" Anya asked with confusion. She then sat down right across from Owen. "Look the last few weeks have been intense. For the both of us Anya." Owen said, "Things just have been complicating for the both of us." "What are you saying?" Anya asked. "I'm sorry Anya, but I think that we should see other people." Owen said with his head down. Anya's mouth began to drop, "Your breaking up with me?" asked Anya. Owen just stared at her for a while. He then finally said, "It's just that, your not the girl that I fell in love with. Your just not the same anymore." Anya just showed a shocked face. "I'm sorry" Owen said. Owen then walked away from the table and exiting the Dot. Leaving Anya just to stand there in amazement. DH02: Her Diamonds (Final Scene) The scene starts with Adam and Evan watching tv in Adam's house. Adam pulls up to get his soda when Evan asks, "So how long have yu been a guy?" Adam just turns his heads towards Evan and replies, "Well technically I am still a girl. I just chose to be Adam." "That's cool man." Evan replied. "So whats it like being Fitz's brother?" Adam asked. "Well even before he became a Jesus freak. He is a pain in the ass. Well he will always be regardless." Evan and Adam just started laughing. Ending the plot with Adam and Evan. Meanwhile Anya is still at the Dot when Holly J and Fiona step in and see Anya is kinda down. "What's wrong Anya?" Fiona asked. Anya just turned to the girls and said, "Well because of me, Owen and I are officially done." "Sorry Anya." Holly J said, "I mean we know you liked him alot." Anya just smiled at the girls. "What?" Fiona asked. "Well is it bad that I am very cool with it?" Anya asked. Holly J just looked confused. "Well kind of. I mean even though we were both annoyed with Owen, you still wouldn't shut up about him." Fiona said. "But don't you get it?" Anya said, "Owen was the reason I became well a bad girl. So it had to end." "Well we are proud of you Anya." Holly J said, "Now come on let's go over to Little Miss Steaks to have some nachos! My treat!" "I love the sound of that!" Fiona said. The episode ends with all of the girls laughing and walking out of The Dot.